familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Familia SFW:Chat/Logs/11 April 2014
01:36 Hej Liso~ 01:39 SHIRU~~ 01:39 shiru mentusy everywhere ja mam ich dośc o-o 01:39 kurde troche odpoczelam od kompa, dalej mam problemy z pojsciem spac wczesniej 01:40 ale juz w szkole tak nie laguje 01:40 no i mentusy (dark) 01:40 dzisiaj przyłazi do mnie Emila jak siedzę z tamtymi dwoma idiotami na ławce i się śmiejemy z Wiki 01:40 01:40 i takie 01:40 "CO DOSTALAŚ Z MATMY? ~~~" 01:40 "4+...." 01:41 "ooo ja też " 01:41 no to dobra 01:41 01:41 a ta tak ręce rozkłada 01:41 " o-o ? " 01:42 "no co ty Kaśka, no chodź~~~~" 01:42 " (serio) ? " 01:42 a ta tak stoi dalej z tymi rekami xD 01:42 "no co, nie umiesz się przytulać no kurde ? o-o " 01:42 "sorry, ja się nie przytulam :C " 01:42 " (serio) " 01:42 i taka zrezygnowana juz chce isc 01:42 a tu nikodem wypalil 01:43 "Idź sobie już" 01:43 "dlaczego? o-o " 01:43 "Bo Kasia jest moja (tyy) " 01:43 "co ? (serio) " 01:43 ja: "właśnie nikodem, CO (SERIO) " 01:43 (xdd) 01:43 nikodem "no tak, dlatego masz do niej nie przylazic juz :D " 01:43 emila: (pf) .... 01:44 ja : (f) 01:44 i sobczyk sie głupio śmieje 01:44 Lisa taka rozchwytywana przez mentusy. (xdd) 01:44 no jakbys wiedziala 01:44 co cbylo dalej 01:44 przychodzi mazur 01:44 i tak sie na mnie patrzy 01:44 "Co ty Kaśka, takie branie masz ostatnio? (mean) " 01:44 " o-o " 01:44 (xdd) 01:44 i w tej chwili zaczeli sie przepychac 01:44 z sobczykiem z tej ławki 01:44 aż w końcu 01:45 sobczykl "A DLACZEGO NIKODEMOWI TO NIC NIE ROBISZ? " 01:45 (xdd) 01:45 nikodem" (bpf) " 01:45 mazur " E TY, NO WŁASNIE" 01:45 no i tera to samo z sobczykiem 01:45 pfu 01:45 z nikodemem 01:45 sobczyk to costam palnal 01:45 a tu przyłazi gąsior 01:45 i takie 01:46 "nie no, jak gąsior przyszedł to ja już nic... (bpf) " 01:46 gąsior " o-o ? " 01:46 i paczy sie na nikodema i kacpra 01:46 i taki biedny mentus 01:46 ja: "przykro mi... zgwałcili cię... " 01:47 nikodem " NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" 01:47 (nie moge) 01:47 (xdd) 01:47 a potem jakas taka dyskusja oczywista i zeby juz zakonczyc temat 01:47 "to ja jeszcze moge ci newsa sprzedac, chcesz ? " 01:47 "no dajesz " 01:47 Hej 01:47 "no to uwaga... W NOCY BEDZIE CIEMNO! " 01:47 " (szok) " 01:47 Jak na gwałt to przyszłam. C: 01:47 " (szok) " 01:47 (nie moge) 01:48 koprze~~ 01:48 mentusy 01:48 ja nie moge z nimi juz xD 01:48 zara ci przekopiuje co shiri wlasnie opowiadam 01:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdI3cyGT2zk Omg 01:48 ;u; 01:48 no i mentusy (dark) 01:48 dzisiaj przyłazi do mnie Emila jak siedzę z tamtymi dwoma idiotami na ławce i się śmiejemy z Wiki 01:48 01:48 i takie 01:48 "CO DOSTALAŚ Z MATMY? ~~~" 01:48 "4+...." 01:48 "ooo ja też " 01:48 no to dobra 01:48 01:48 a ta tak ręce rozkłada 01:48 " o-o ? " 01:48 "no co ty Kaśka, no chodź~~~~" 01:48 " (serio) ? " 01:48 a ta tak stoi dalej z tymi rekami xD 01:48 "no co, nie umiesz się przytulać no kurde ? o-o " 01:48 "sorry, ja się nie przytulam :C " 01:48 " (serio) " 01:48 i taka zrezygnowana juz chce isc 01:48 a tu nikodem wypalil 01:48 "Idź sobie już" 01:48 "dlaczego? o-o " 01:48 "Bo Kasia jest moja (tyy) " 01:48 "co ? (serio) " 01:48 ja: "właśnie nikodem, CO (SERIO) " 01:48 Nic nie wiem 01:48 (xdd) 01:48 3:43 01:48 BigLisa 01:48 nikodem "no tak, dlatego masz do niej nie przylazic juz :D " 01:48 emila: (pf) .... 01:48 ja : (f) 01:48 i sobczyk sie głupio śmieje 01:48 3:44 01:48 Nic nie wiem 01:48 Lisa taka rozchwytywana przez mentusy. (xdd) 01:49 BigLisa 01:49 no jakbys wiedziala 01:49 co cbylo dalej 01:49 przychodzi mazur 01:49 i tak sie na mnie patrzy 01:49 "Co ty Kaśka, takie branie masz ostatnio? (mean) " 01:49 " o-o " 01:49 3:44 01:49 Nic nie wiem 01:49 (xdd) 01:49 3:44 01:49 BigLisa 01:49 i w tej chwili zaczeli sie przepychac 01:49 z sobczykiem z tej ławki 01:49 aż w końcu 01:49 sobczykl "A DLACZEGO NIKODEMOWI TO NIC NIE ROBISZ? " 01:49 Nic nie wiem 01:49 (xdd) 01:49 3:45 01:49 BigLisa 01:49 nikodem" (bpf) " 01:49 mazur " E TY, NO WŁASNIE" 01:49 no i tera to samo z sobczykiem 01:49 pfu 01:49 z nikodemem 01:49 sobczyk to costam palnal 01:49 a tu przyłazi gąsior 01:49 i takie 01:49 "nie no, jak gąsior przyszedł to ja już nic... (bpf) " 01:49 gąsior " o-o ? " 01:49 i paczy sie na nikodema i kacpra 01:49 i taki biedny mentus 01:49 ja: "przykro mi... zgwałcili cię... " 01:49 nikodem " NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" 01:49 (nie moge) 01:49 3:47 01:49 Nic nie wiem 01:49 (xdd) 01:49 3:47 01:49 BigLisa 01:49 a potem jakas taka dyskusja oczywista i zeby juz zakonczyc temat 01:49 "to ja jeszcze moge ci newsa sprzedac, chcesz ? " 01:49 BigLisa 01:49 "no to uwaga... W NOCY BEDZIE CIEMNO! " 01:49 " (szok) " 01:51 x"DD 01:51 Cichociemni 01:51 ale Wika to mnie rozgromiła 01:52 jak wzięła ten kawałek metalu 01:52 i chciała go przeciąć nożyczkami 01:52 żeby mieć "ostry kawałek do cięcia się" 01:52 (xDD) 01:53 Big' 01:53 no i wgl taka akcja na matmie, pani ma oddac testy 01:53 Taka rozchwytywana 01:54 no i siedzialam z sobczykiem w ławce, bo wika test pisała, niby pani kazała mi tam usiąść, ale pewnie jakby zobaczyl ze jest wolne miejsce to zaraz sam by przylazł do mnie (dark) 01:54 i takie 01:54 .. 01:54 "jak dostanę 3 to się chyba powieszę >_< " 01:54 pani daje test 01:54 tróję dostał xD 01:54 " (pf) " 01:55 i po chwili 01:55 "idę skoczyć z mostu" 01:55 x'D 01:55 "pójdę z tobą... no wiesz, jakbyś się wahał to ci mogę pomóc :D " 01:55 i mazur brecht a ten poker face xD 01:55 a to wgl dziwna sprawa 01:56 bo przeważnie tym tekstem dostaje wika 01:56 bo ona zawsze 01:56 "idę sięzabić" 01:56 "idę sięzabić" 01:56 "idę sięzabić" 01:56 "idę sięzabić" 01:56 "idę sięzabić" 01:56 o-o 01:56 albo takie przed religią, czy pzred polskim wczoraj 01:56 przychodzi pani 01:56 to się zbieramy 01:56 nikodem zawija mi plecak 01:56 i takie 01:57 " oddaj to (tyy) " 01:57 a ten ignoruje mnie i idzie dalej (dark) 01:57 no dobra 01:57 wchodze do klasy bez plecak, siadam sobie 01:57 wika sie paczy 01:57 moj plecak przyszedl sam, nie musialam go wnosic (nie moge) 01:57 tylko jedna sprawa mnie korci, oni tak zawsze przelaza koło mojej ławki, tyle okazji 01:57 tyle okazji 01:57 zeby im noge podstawic 01:58 ale bedzie przypał, bo to jest moment kiedy nauczycielka najbardziej obserwuje klase xD 01:58 NYA~~ 01:58 dziady wy, jak siedze to nikt nie wbija a jak wyjde pojde gdzies to sie pojawiacje spiskowce jedne D: 01:58 lisaaa ~~ 01:58 Hej Nya. 01:58 i zuźka się też tak lepi do mnie kurde 01:59 "cześć Kasiu, lubisz mnie prawda, kasiu? Kasiu ? Dlaczego się nei odzywasz? Nie lubisz mnie? Kasiu, dlaczego, jak możesz!" 01:59 o-o 01:59 o-o 01:59 a potem siedze se sama na parapecie 01:59 a ta przyłazi 01:59 siada koło mnie 01:59 i się tula do mnie 01:59 idzie nauiczycielka od gr 01:59 *gr 01:59 *fr 01:59 a ta tak 01:59 "dzień dobry pani~~ " 01:59 i dalej mnie trzyma 01:59 ta sie paczy tak krzywo 01:59 a ja " o-o " 02:00 o-o 02:00 no a gzdie są te idioty dwa jak zuźka przyłazi (szok2) 02:00 albo wczoraj siedze se na ławce 02:00 wgl liso widzialas simsowa lise ? xD 02:00 bo nie mielismy lekcji 02:00 to nas dali na siedzenie na ławkach na jkakims w-fie 02:00 4 ławki 02:00 mentuski tu 02:00 mentuski tam 02:01 ja forever alone siedze sama na jednej ławce 02:01 i po pewnym czasie przyłazi do mnie druga zuźka 02:01 i takie 02:01 "przyszłam do ciebie Kasiu, bo jesteś smutna :D " 02:01 "jestem smutna? o-o " 02:01 o-o 02:01 "no tak, siedzisz taka sama, przygnębiona... " 02:01 " no i po co tu przyszłaś? (serio) " 02:01 "żeby cię pocieszyć :D " 02:01 o-o 02:01 Ja zawsze siedzę sama. 02:02 A jakoś nikt nie chce mnie pocieszyć. ;n; 02:02 "i tylko dlatego tu przyszaś? o-o " 02:02 "TAK :d " 02:02 i po chwili 02:02 "dlaczego się nie przebrałaś?" 02:02 bo moglysmy sie przebrac 02:02 i cwiczyc z tymi mentusami 02:02 Mnie tez nie... Znaczy czasem jak jest szansa to kolezanka obok siada a jak nie to ... ._. 02:02 ale to byl nasz drugi wf 02:02 wiec (bp) 02:03 lisum 02:03 wiedzialas ze zostalas krolowa ? o-o 02:03 xD 02:03 "no bo sie przebraly dwie osoby, ja sie moglam przebrac, ale to sa te dwie, bedzie nas 3, wyjdzie liczba nie parzysta, ja bede "trzecim kołem u wozu" " 02:03 nya, shin mi już dawno opowiadała 02:03 jak to robiła 02:03 >u< 02:03 ale dopiero tera screeny pokazała xD 02:03 i nagle zuźka 02:03 "A MOŻNA SIE JESZCZE PRZEBRAC?" 02:04 "weronika poleciała sie przebrac... " 02:04 i pobiegła 02:04 (serio) 02:04 (yyy) 02:04 a potem Monika jak se piłką o ściane odbijała 02:04 (fa) 02:04 to cały czas piłka w moją stronę leciała 02:04 i ta takie 02:04 CO CHWILE 02:04 *co chwilę 02:04 "KASIA" 02:04 "UWAŻAJ" 02:04 "KASIA!!" 02:04 "wiesz co, może się przesiądziesz? ' 02:05 o-o 02:05 "jakbyś nie zauważyła, to miejsce w którym siedzę nie jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na tej sali, najbardziej tu jestem narażona na piłki, więc siadłam tu na własną odpowiedzialność o-o " 02:05 sie uśmiechnęła i zaczęła odbijać dalej i sie drzeć co chwile 02:06 mnie to nie przeszkadza o-o 02:06 ćwiczysz czujnosc 02:06 a nie jak taka mentuska na przeciwko 02:06 co leci piłka 02:06 to cały czas 02:06 dostaje po łbie 02:06 i foch 02:06 a ja potrafie wyciagnac juz te reke zeby odbic czy sie oslonic 02:06 i wcale nie musze jej trzym,ac caly czas jak inna taka (f) 02:07 zw 02:07 ;n; 02:07 Oh, wait.. 02:07 sie czaisz po prostu na te piłki, musisz wiedzieć kiedy która poleci w twoją stronę o-o 02:07 a tu mi przyłażą mentusy 02:07 i mnie z równowagi wyprowadzają o-o 02:07 a potem znowu wszyscy tacy super i wgl 02:07 i Kasia to Kasia tamto 02:07 a jak co do czego to siedzę sama 02:07 i przyłazi jakaś 02:07 "no widzisz, zostawili cię... " 02:08 jeżeli ona myśli, że ja się nimi przejmuje 02:08 że to dla mnie dziwne że tak się dzieje 02:08 że "to do nich nie podobne" 02:08 to w jakim ona świecie żyje (f) 02:08 mentusim ;u; 02:08 * Nyamiki maluje swoj pokoj w rodzynce 02:08 jj 02:10 .. 02:10 (fa) 02:10 ._. 02:10 Czuję się tak samotna. ;u; 02:10 emm 02:10 I nie wiem czemu 02:10 emm 02:11 taa 02:11 wikio -_- 02:11 ;u; 02:11 no dalej mi to robi (fuu) 02:11 Zjem sobie coś.. 02:12 Nyaś.. 02:12 Co jest? 02:12 emm 02:12 Wiki mi falszywe powiadomienia pokazuje -_- 02:12 o-o 02:12 nabija mi powiadomien 02:12 patrze co to 02:12 a tam 02:12 "brak powiadomien" 02:12 (logic) 02:13 Koprze 02:13 a wgl co to ma znaczyć 02:13 ze się z shin o banner dogadać nie mogłaś/nie możesz ? o-o 02:13 Nie wiem 02:13 ... 02:13 robie se przerwe, a tu nic nie zrobione o-o 02:13 to wy wgl zescie o tym gadaly ? Niby kiedy (bp) 02:13 Liso, nie zrozum mnie źle. 02:14 Albo zrozum 02:14 shin mi tak smsem napisala o-o 02:14 Ale moja pamięć = 0. 02:14 I nawet z nią nie gadałam o tym. 02:14 shin nic sie o banner nie pytala 02:14 koper zapomniala 02:14 a jak na fb napisałam 02:14 ... 02:14 to też nic 02:14 nie dodałaś listy 02:14 na głownej nic nie zmienilas 02:14 nie dodalas odznaki tej mentusce ? 02:14 Zabierz mi admina 02:14 co ja mam wszystko sama robic ? o-o 02:14 (LOL) 02:15 Plis 02:15 ._. 02:15 Nie nadaję się na niego. 02:15 Koprze nie mentus o-o 02:15 juz ja jestem mentusem o-o 02:15 Chyba będzie lepiej jak przestanę nim być. ._. 02:15 Nic nie umiem zrobić 02:15 Nie chce mi się 02:15 Motywacja na cokolwiek - 0 02:15 * Nic nie wiem bije Kopra po twarzy 02:15 o-o 02:15 NIE RÓB Z SIEBIE OFIARY 02:15 NIE ROBIĘ 02:16 JESTEŚ DOBRYM ADMINEM. 02:16 O-O 02:16 Mówię prawdę. 02:16 co jest kurde burdel o-o 02:16 Jakbyście znały moje oceny 02:16 emm 02:16 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 4, 3 02:16 o-o 02:16 A wiecie czemu? 02:16 KOPRZE 02:16 TY LENIU 02:16 DO NAUKI 02:16 (szok2) 02:16 Bo zapominam o wszystkim 02:16 Koprze.. 02:16 I szczerze mam to gdzieś 02:16 Ja mam tak samo. 02:17 Ale nie mam takich ocen.. 02:17 emm 02:17 Ja sobie nie moge pozwolic na zla ocene. 02:17 Dla mnie 02:17 powiedzmy 02:17 Ale ja jestem w 3 klasie gimnazjum 02:17 taka jakby 4 02:17 jest zla ocena 02:17 LUDZIE, LICEUM MNIE WZYWA. 02:17 i wstyd sie z nia pokazywac w domu. 02:17 .. 02:17 KOPRZE 02:17 ._. 02:17 CHOLERO 02:17 A JA JESTEM ŚMIERDZĄCYM LENIEM BEZ MOTYWACJI. 02:17 MASZ NIEDŁUGO EGZAMINY. 02:17 O-O 02:17 I STRES MNIE ZJADA. 02:17 o-o 02:17 MUSZĘ PONARZEKAĆ, BO INACZEJ MNIE JEBANY SZLAK TRAFI 02:17 o-o 02:18 (fury) 02:18 pisze sie SZLAG 02:18 LUDZIE 02:18 XD 02:18 KURWA 02:18 02:18 (f) 02:18 OK, NIEWAŻNE. 02:18 NIE PRZEKLINAJ 02:18 JA PIERDOLE 02:18 KOPRZE 02:18 MUSZĘ NARZEKAĆ 02:18 x 02:18 xD 02:19 JEŚLI NIE CHCECIE, ABYM NARZEKAŁA WYPIERDOLCIE MNIE Z CZATU 02:19 Koperku, ale ty sobie narzekaj. 02:19 Wysłuchamy cię, przecież. 02:19 o-o 02:19 Koprze kopereczeku 02:19 Ale nie mogę, mam już to gdzieś. 02:19 ja z moja rodzina i z tym co sie dzialo przez zasrana Belgie 02:19 myslalam 02:19 ze nie wytrzymam psychicznie 02:19 Mama mi mówi, żebym się nie przejmowała, bo dla niej liczy się moje szczęście etc. 02:19 nie dosc ze sie smiali ze mnie w szkole 02:19 nie mialam przyjaciol 02:19 A ja jej tak bardzo nie wierzę. 02:20 dziewczyny mi kradly rzeczy 02:20 ciagnely za wlosy 02:20 kazdy sie smial 02:20 wszyscy mnie odstawili na bok 02:20 i wyzywali 02:20 i co ? 02:20 zalamalam sie ? 02:20 nie. 02:20 Ale ja nie potrafię 02:20 Dobilam swojego 02:20 i teraz jak mentus do mnie z ryjem 02:20 Koprze. 02:20 Ja płaczę z BYLE powodu 02:20 Jeśli dalej będziesz tak gadał 02:21 To na pewno nie będziesz potrafiła. (bp) 02:21 Jestem cholernie nadwrażliwa. 02:21 Nie tylko ty. 02:21 -_- 02:21 I zawsze jak coś źle to płaczę 02:21 Ja tez tak xDD 02:21 ja sie poplakalam 02:21 bo sobie wyobrazilam 02:21 wczoraj wieczorem 02:21 ze moja postac 02:21 Koprze 02:21 do jakiejs tm piosenki 02:21 błagam cię 02:21 co uslyszalam w radiu 02:21 nie bądź jak Wika 02:21 No kuźwa, nie wytrzymam w liceum. 02:21 zabila psa 02:22 XDD 02:22 bo to nie ludzie wtedy są winni 02:22 nie mentusy 02:22 i plakalam XD 02:22 Jak ja będę dalej płakać.. 02:22 tylko ty sama 02:22 ty jesteś pzregrana 02:22 Wiem, że jestem winna ja. 02:22 bo sama sobie to robisz o-o 02:22 I to mnie najbardziej wkurza. 02:22 Nie mentusy 02:22 Nie inni 02:22 Dobrze wiemy 02:22 Nie oni 02:22 Nie one 02:22 że jesteś lepsza od tej mentuski 02:22 więć proszę cię, nie gadaj jak ona 02:22 o-o 02:22 o-o 02:22 Tylko ja jestem swoim własnym problemem. 02:22 Nie życie 02:22 Nie rodzice 02:22 Nie szkoła 02:23 Ja jestem swoim jedynym problemem. 02:23 Ja nie mam zamiaru nikogo oskarżać. 02:23 W swoim życiu nauczyłam się tego, żeby NIE narzekać 02:23 Nigdy 02:23 to dlaczego go nie rozwiążesz ? 02:23 Lecz gdy chodzi o mnie.. 02:23 Po prostu nie mogę. 02:23 narzekasz na siebie, a możesz w tym samym czasie działać 02:23 Jak? 02:23 O, proszę, powiedz mi. 02:23 nie jesteś głupim mentusem 02:23 Jakkolwiek. 02:23 Koprze. 02:24 wiesz, że wystarczy się wziąć w garśc 02:24 Narzekasz na oceny 02:24 i wszystko samo przyjdzie 02:24 Proszę, powiedz mi jak mogę się zmotywować? 02:24 o-o 02:24 Zamiast to robić 02:24 Mogłabyś się uczyć. 02:24 Jak się zmotywować? 02:24 Nawet, gdy się staram 02:24 To już ci nie pomożemy 02:24 Po minucie już rezygnuję 02:24 Motywacji 02:24 Się szuka samemu. 02:24 Ja rezygnuję zawsze, gdy jest jakiś problem. 02:24 Najmniejszy problem nawet. 02:25 Szczerze, samą siebie nienawidzę. 02:25 Nie ma takiego problemu, żeby go nie można było rozwiązać. o-o 02:25 Kopzre, jeżeli czegoś się chce, to się to dostaje, chce się to dostać, robi się wszystko by dać radę, a skoro tak rezygnujesz to chyba nie za bardzo ci się chce o-o 02:25 Do nikogo nie czuję tak złych uczuć jak do siebie. ._. 02:25 No właśnie 02:25 Nie chce mi się 02:25 o tobie to można książkę walnąć 02:25 Koper vs Koper 02:25 xD 02:25 Nic mi się nie chce. 02:25 Bo jestem debilem 02:26 Nie.. 02:26 Nie jesteś. 02:26 Jeseś Koprem. 02:26 o-o 02:26 To to samo 02:26 Koper = debil. 02:26 (xdD) 02:26 Koper= boskość. 02:26 Nie debil. 02:26 (bp) 02:26 Koprze jesli ja dalam rade kiedy w szkole mnie wyzywali i niekiedy kopali przyjsc do domu i spotkac pijanego ojca krzyczacego na moja matke ktora plakala w kuchni, dalam rade jeszcze na niego nakrzyczec i nawet uderzyc, jak bylam mala nie mialam kochajacej rodziny tylko moj ojciec byl w Anglii, moja matka nas wychowywala sama, moja babcia probowala przy nas samobojstwo popelnic i takie akcje... I ja dalej potrafie sie cieszyc z zycia, nie narzekac nawet jesli mam na co bo wiesz ile ja razy plakalam nad tym ze chcialabym nie byc soba i mieszkac z normalna rodzina ... Jprdl moje zycie to jest dopiero masakra. 02:26 (yyy) 02:26 Wiem. 02:27 Wiem, że moje rzeczy jest fajne. 02:27 Tylko jestem takim debilem, że nie potrafię go zaakceptować. 02:27 Nie potrafię zaakceptować siebie. 02:27 Nie potrafię znieść faktu, że jestem kimś kim jestem. 02:27 A najbardziej nie potrafię zaakceptować faktu, że o nic się nie staram. 02:28 Na niczym nie zależy. 02:28 Nic a nic. 02:28 Koprze, skoro sama sobie stwarzasz problem i nie chcesz go rozwiązać, nie chce ci się żyć, to po co żyjesz? Dlaczego nie wyskoczysz przez okno, nawet w tej chwili? Po co masz zyć i narzekać, jak w sekundzie wszystko może odpłynąć raz na zawsze ? 02:28 Jakbym była pusta. 02:28 Czemu? 02:28 To jest cel którego szukasz ? 02:28 Bo rodzice 02:28 Bo wy 02:28 Innych powodów nie mam. 02:28 no to ja się pytam koprze, dlaczego 02:28 sobie utrudniasz życie 02:28 zatem 02:28 o-o 02:28 Koprze. 02:28 Przecież my kiedyś 02:28 znikniemy. 02:28 Skoro masz po co żyć 02:28 Rodzice umrą. 02:28 o-o 02:28 Wiem. 02:28 W takim wypadku ja powinnam dawno nie zyc bo uznalam w pewnym momencie ze leje na to i mam dosyc takiego zycia i tym kim jestem ze tak mnie ludzie nienawidza. 02:29 (bp) 02:29 Koperku. 02:29 I czemu jeszcze? 02:29 Jak Lisa mówi 02:29 Masz po co żyć. 02:29 Może moja upartość.. 02:29 Pamiętasz co ci mówiłam? 02:29 Po coś jesteś. 02:29 (bp) 02:29 .. 02:29 W moim wypadku wy mi poprawialiscie nastroj i dawaliscie poczucie normalnosci. 02:29 Serio 02:29 gdyby nie wy 02:29 Nikt nie istnieje bo tak. 02:30 o-o 02:30 to bym wyskoczyla przez okna 02:30 okno* 02:30 Na serio, nie chce mi się mówić powodów, dla których się nie zgadzam z tą tezą, Shiri. 02:30 albo co 02:30 i kiedy nie raz 02:30 dzialy sie takie rzeczy u mnie 02:30 to wam o tym nie pisalam 02:30 chowalam to 02:30 No chyba, że rodzenie dziecka. 02:30 bo nie chcialam tego 02:30 Nya, to tak jak wam opowiadałam, no pod samochód prawie wpadłam o-o 02:30 zebyscie i wy 02:30 i już \mnie nie obchodziło 02:30 tutaj sie uzalali 02:30 czy to byl ioby specjalnie czy nie 02:30 chcialam ta atmosfere normalnosci 02:30 Ludzie są stworzeni do przedłużania gatunku przecie. 02:30 gdzie kazdy jest szczesliwy 02:31 smiejemy sie 02:31 czy ktoś będzie za mną płakał czy nie 02:31 Pff. 02:31 itd 02:31 ..; 02:31 miałam dośc o-o 02:31 Nie tylko. 02:31 Gdyby tak było 02:31 a potem powstała familia oo 02:31 o-o 02:31 No to po cholerę? 02:31 Po co rodzić? 02:31 Po co żyć? 02:31 Przyroda 02:31 chcęć wróciła 02:31 Jeśli tylko dla powodu 02:31 mimo iż naprawdę mam dość ludzi 02:31 Żeby Ziemia nie wyglądała jak. np Jowisz 02:31 To ja dizękuję 02:31 Jeśli ludzie wyginą ekosystem się spierdzieli. 02:31 ostatnio wyobrażałam sobie taki świat 02:31 Wolałabym ten Jowisz. 02:31 o-o 02:31 świat bez ludzi 02:31 że wg tej 'historii' 02:31 takie moje spanie na jawie 02:32 minelo wiele tysiecy lat jak zasnelam 02:32 Na Ziemi są jedyne dobre warunki do życia istot. 02:32 obudzilam sie 02:32 Koprze swiat bez ludzi bylby zdrowszy -o 02:32 bylo po kataklizmie jakims 02:32 o-o 02:32 ludzi nie ma 02:32 jestem sotatnia o-o 02:32 bo to ludzie niszcza ziemie o-o 02:32 sam samiutka 02:32 Koprze... 02:32 niby nudy 02:32 Ja teraz nie mówią 02:32 ziemia bez nas bylaby szczesliwsza o-o 02:32 O warunkach 02:32 ale to było coś 02:32 Ludzie niszczą samych siebie. 02:32 naprawde 02:32 Nie odwracaj kota ogonem 02:32 (tyy) 02:32 czułam szcescie 02:32 Ale wiesz.. 02:32 ziemia była piękna 02:32 Życie na Jowiszu jest nierealne. 02:32 bez ludzi 02:32 Nie ma warunkó 02:32 *warunków 02:32 Tak, Koprze wiem 02:32 To 02:32 Jest za daleko 02:32 Ale nie no tym mówimy. o-o 02:33 *o 02:33 A ludzie zostali stworzeni do życia jak zwierzęta 02:33 To, że mają rozum to pewnie wina ewolucji 02:33 Aby się przystosować do lepszego życia. 02:33 Więc ludzie żyją, aby mieć dzieci, jeść, spać, coś tam zrobić.. 02:33 Życie nie ma sensu 02:34 Chyba, że ktoś lubi żyć tak jak mówię 02:34 Jego wola. 02:34 Lecz ja chciałabym być lepsza od innych. 02:34 Pokazać im coś nowego. 02:34 Lecz nie wierzę, że jest cokolwiek interesującego, co mogę zaoferować. 02:35 Książki są wydawane dziesiątkami 02:35 Artystów są tysiące 02:35 Ludzi tak dużo. 2014 04 11